


A Few of My Favorite Things

by kitty_fic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beltane, Community: hds_beltane, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, HP: EWE, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/pseuds/kitty_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco have become close friends working together over the years, but a surprise discovery and the benefit of the Beltane celebration gives Draco the courage to make a new start as more than just friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few of My Favorite Things

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for hds_beltane Fest 2011 (on LiveJournal). Though many of the same things and characters exist from the epilogue, this story is very much EWE for Harry and Draco. Unfortunately my giftee/prompter for the exchange dropped out of the fest so my gift went to the comm instead but I still hope I did the prompt justice. I tried to work in the song lyrics in the best way that I could. I hope all fans of the song "A Few of My Favorite Things" enjoy!

Harry's doorbell rang once, twice, three, no- four times. Which obviously meant it was Draco. 

"Wait a bloody minute! I'm coming!" Harry yelled as he crossed the length of his flat in long strides.

Swinging the door open revealed, to no surprise, Draco Malfoy, standing there in his red Auror robes with a copy of the Daily Prophet rolled up in one hand and looking much too polished for a morning as early as this one. 

"Draco, how many times have I told you that you only have to ring the doorbell once?" Harry asked in exasperation.

"Oh, I know that, Potter, but what fun would that be?" Draco shot Harry one of his trademark smirks.

Harry rolled his eyes as he turned quickly away from his partner and headed towards the kitchen. He really didn't want Draco to see the slight grin pulling at the corner of his mouth. The truth was that Draco's smirk didn't annoy Harry nearly as much as it had in the past. Being Auror partners with the man for years was likely responsible for that.

Harry wouldn't lie. The first year had been a struggle. After the war, most people had thought that Draco had no business joining the Aurors in the first place and Harry had been quick to agree. Their history had not been been easy to overcome, but as time passed, working side by side, they had first formed a begrudging respect for each other that had blossomed over the years into a close friendship. 

Five years later, his friendship with Draco fit perfectly into Harry's routine and he couldn't imagine what life would be like without him.

Now it was nothing unusual for Draco to show up on his doorstep, ringing that infernal doorbell  
in the early morning- although he wasn't usually quite as early as he was today.

Harry rubbed the sleep from his eyes as Draco busied himself with his daily fight with Harry's  
Muggle coffee-maker, making himself at home just like always. Harry asked, "Why are you so early today, Draco? I haven't even had a shower yet."

\-----

Draco tried his best not to stare at Harry, who was standing there barefoot, and wearing nothing but his pyjama bottoms. Who knew what a difference twenty minutes could make in their daily schedule? He pressed start on the infuriating Muggle machine that Harry insisted on keeping and wondered to himself if it would be worth getting up a bit earlier all the time if it meant catching Harry like this every morning.

Draco turned back around to face his partner, pulled out a chair at the table and sat down. He opened his copy of the Daily Prophet and slowly spread it across the table. "I'm here early because I wanted to get a head start on our day. We have a lot to do to prepare for tonight's festival and I'd like to finish at a reasonable time tonight. So, I suggest you run along and get ready." Draco waved Harry out of the kitchen, towards his room and shower. 

With Harry gone, Draco focused on his copy of the Prophet, but that didn't hold his attention for long. "Useless as always," he mumbled as he rolled the paper back up, twisting it in his hands. Draco took a couple more sips of coffee before rising from his chair and tossing the paper back onto the table.

He was feeling exceptionally antsy this morning and he was pretty certain that he knew why. The thought of Harry- in the shower, naked and wet- was driving Draco spare. He stepped out of the kitchen and headed towards Harry's living room in search of a distraction. 

He'd been in this room too many times to count. He visited Harry's flat nearly everyday and he knew almost every inch of it just as well as he knew his own home. He stepped over to the mantle above the Floo. Harry had several wizarding pictures displayed there. There were of course plenty of Ron and Hermione, some from their days at Hogwarts plus some more recent of them with their own kids. There was no shortage of photos of Weasleys. Draco obviously knew there were a lot of them, but it was nothing compared to seeing them all lined up in groups across Harry's mantle.

However, the photo that always caught Draco's eye was the largest one, displayed prominently in the center of the others. It wasn't the first time he had seen that particular photo but no matter how many times he looked at it, it filled him with warmth. The warm feeling that started in his gut and moved out from there, spreading throughout his entire body was in direct contrast to the picture itself. 

It was a picture of Harry and him, taken last winter. They were standing somewhere outside the Burrow, bundled up in jackets and scarves and warm woolen mittens. Draco remembered it being ridiculously bloody cold that day. As he watched the snow fall around their picture selves, he was momentarily transported back to that day. He could almost hear the sleigh bells ringing in the background. Picture-Draco looked near miserable in the cold as snowflakes drifted and settled on his nose and eyelashes and every few seconds he would scrunch up his face in a scowl. Picture-Harry stood barely a step away from him, looking much more comfortable and even amused. He turned his head and a huge grin lit up his face when he looked over at picture-Draco. Gently, Draco placed the photo back where it belonged. 

That silver white winter had long ago melted into spring and today they would celebrate Bright May Day, the first day of summer. The seasons may have changed but one thing that remained true year-round was Harry's smile. It still amazed Draco that after all of their past history, that smile now belonged to him.

Growing bored again, Draco walked down the hall towards Harry's bedroom. Of the rooms in Harry's flat, this was the one in which Draco had spent the least amount of time. If he was completely honest with himself, he would have to admit that it was the room he'd most like to become more intimately acquainted with.

When he entered the room he could still hear the water running so he called out, "Hurry up, will you, Potter? We have somewhere to be. If you want to make it your Weasley gathering on time today, then you'd better get out here."

He could hear Harry answer him but he couldn't quite make out what he said. Draco took a moment to look around the room. Not much had changed since the last time he was here. The bed was unmade, there were clothes draped over a chair and the latest issue of _Quidditch Quarterly_ sat on Harry's bedside table. Draco could see that the latest broom, the Nimbus 4000, was featured on the cover. He walked the few steps over and reached for the magazine. When he picked it up, he saw that another magazine was stacked under it. _Playwizard Weekly_ 's cover was a slim, blonde model. Draco had the same issue at home but Harry's looked much more rumpled and well used than his copy was.

The drawer to the side-table was partially open and something bright purple caught Draco's eye briefly until a grey post-owl carrying a couple of brown paper packages tied up with strings, came hurtling through the partially open window and landed, rather ungracefully, on the bed. The owl's feathers were wet and it was leaving a damp spot where it stood.

A quick glance out the window confirmed that sheets of rain were falling outside. Draco spared a brief thought to the planned Beltane Festival that was to be held that evening before returning his attention to the bird. He quickly relieved it of it's burden and shooed it off of Harry's bed. He located the owl treats on the windowsill, gave one to the grey menace and sent it back out the window through which it had come.

The packages that now rested on the bed, adjacent to the damp spot, looked like standard owl order to Draco, if a bit inconspicuous and unmarked. 

_What did the Savior of the Wizarding World order via owl?_ Draco wondered as he picked first one up and then the other. 

Untying the string and peeling away the wrapping, revealed a single card that said: _Sexual Shenanigans - A Subsidiary of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes_ with a handwritten note jotted on the bottom corner that said: To Harry, always our best customer. It was signed, George and Ron. 

Draco lifted the card and what he found beneath it was certainly the last thing that he expected. Reaching down, Draco lifted up a dildo. Not just any dildo, but a rather large and sparkly dildo.

About that time Harry stepped into the room, completely dressed except for his Auror robes. 

"I'm out Draco, just let me grab my robes," he said rather loudly as he grabbed the red robes from where they hung on door hook. 

Their eyes met and Harry jumped in surprise. It was obvious that he hadn't expected Draco to be in his room and the look of surprise changed to a look of horror as he took in exactly what Draco was holding. Harry closed the distance between them in two large steps and grabbed the sparkly dildo away from Draco, hugging it close to his chest. 

"Wha-What are you doing with this, Draco? Where did you get it?" Harry reached down to the bedside table and thrust the new dildo into the partially open drawer. He quickly slammed it shut after, but not before Draco caught a glimpse of more toys, one of which must had been the purple he had seen earlier. 

Not just a few toys. _Many toys_. Actually, there was no way that many toys would normally fit into a space that small without being charmed with Wizard Space. Draco's mind reeled, wondering how many toys Harry actually had.

"An owl came while you were in the shower. There's one more there." Draco pointed to the bed where he had laid the second package.

"Wha-What were you doing with it? Why did you open my mail?" Harry stuttered in accusation.

Draco lifted one eyebrow as if to say, _Really, Harry, don't you know me well enough by now? It's not the first time I've poked around in your stuff in the last five years._

As if he could read Draco's mind, Harry snorted in agreement and rolled his eyes. He grabbed the remaining package, opened the drawer and thrust it in as well.

Peeking around Harry's shoulder, Draco tried to get a better look inside the drawer. "Good grief, Harry! How many do you have?" he asked in amazement.

Harry elbowed Draco in the ribs. "Get away you big git and mind your own business! Let's just. . . let's just go. We have a lot to do today." Harry's face turned as red as the Auror robes he was sliding into.

Draco looked back at the drawer with interest once more before following Harry out of the room.

\-----

After a brief stop in their office for some paperwork, they had headed out to the field to complete the safety checks for that night's Beltane Festival. Thankfully the rain hadn't lasted long and they had been able to complete their checks early, just as Draco had wanted. Now they were due at The Burrow for a celebratory lunch. The Weasley family was gathering together before the festival and Molly had insisted that Draco join Harry.

Apparating directly from the festival site to The Burrow landed them in the middle of the yard. As far as Draco could tell, most of the family was already there. They waved to Ron who was leading Hugo along on a cream colored pony a few yards to the left of the Apparition point. To the right, Roxanne and young Fred were hunting for gnomes in the garden. 

As they approached the house, they could see Fleur fussing over Victoire and Dominique, who were dressed in pretty white dresses with blue satin sashes. Right outside the kitchen door Hermione was clipping fresh flowers from the window boxes and the raindrops on roses sparkled in the sun as she worked.

Inside the kitchen, Audrey was tending to Lucy who was suffering from a bee sting. Sitting on the floor in the middle of the hustle and bustle, little Molly was petting a sleeping kitten whose whiskers twitched with each stroke.

Ginny walked into the room carrying baby Alice on her hip and a cookbook in her hand. "Hi, Harry! Hi Draco!" She greeted them quickly before waving the cookbook in Mum Weasley's direction. "Mum, what exactly is schnitzel with noodles?"

"Oh, that's the Muggle cookbook that Hermione gave me for Christmas. I marked that recipe as one that I wanted to try." Molly bustled about her kitchen, completely in her element, pulling crisp apple strudel from the oven. Bright copper kettles whistled on the stovetop as she worked.

Never looking up from her work, Molly scolded Louis who was pulling a rough looking dog behind him. "Louis, get that dog out of my kitchen before it bites someone. I swear that thing must have some Crup in it." 

All in all, it was a pretty average day for the Weasleys.

Finally, Molly spotted them standing in the doorway. Wiping her hands on her apron, she left her work to wrap Harry in a tight hug. "You made it, Harry! I'm so glad you're here." Turning to Draco next, she pinched his cheeks and wrapped him in a hug as well. "Draco, it's been too long since you've joined us! What did I tell you about staying away so long? You know you're always welcome." Draco hugged her back, though truthfully he was still slightly uncomfortable with the bold displays of affection displayed by the large family.

George came up behind his mum. Leaning over Molly's shoulder he said "Sorry, Draco, I don't think any of us will ever get too old for Mum to pinch our cheeks. Looks like that includes you too as long as you continue keeping this chap around." George nodded in Harry's direction and reached over to rustle Harry's hair but Harry batted his hand away, shooting a glare in his direction.

"Can't be helped I guess." Draco answered George. "Comes with the job. Occupational hazard and all that." He turned a playful grin on Harry.

Molly swatted at George's arm but he ducked out of the way with a laugh. "Nevermind him, you two made it just in time. Go ahead and have a seat boys," Molly called as she went back to work setting the table and giving George orders to call everyone in from outside.

Soon the table was filled with Weasleys, spouses and grandchildren and everyone was grabbing food to fill their plates as quickly as they could. 

Draco looked around the table at the sea of red-hair and freckled faces. Dinner at the Weasley's -- Draco wrinkled his nose. At times like these, he couldn't help but ponder how differently his life had turned out from what he had expected, but in the end he couldn't really say that it was a bad thing. 

He had grown accustomed over the years to the too small house and the too large family and they had certainly taken to him, treating him just like any other family member. But what really made it all worthwhile was Harry. There weren't many things that Draco wouldn't suffer for the sake of Harry.

Draco glanced to his left where Harry was sitting. When their eyes met, Draco grinned. A bright red blush colored Harry's cheeks and he quickly ducked his head in embarrassment. 

Draco didn't have to guess what was on his partner's mind. Harry certainly wasn't the only one who was still thinking about that morning and the discovery of Harry's special drawer. Draco's mind had wandered back to the contents of that drawer more times than he could count, just waiting for an opportunity to breach the subject with Harry again or better yet, to get another look at the wonders inside.

Only half listening to the conversation going on around him, Draco heard Hermione say something about _owl order_. His head shot up, his interest piqued. Looking up, Draco noted that George was sitting directly across from him, and a plan began to form in his mind.

\-----

Any other day, Harry would have been thrilled to have finished their work early, but today that only meant that he had less to distract him from the embarrassing start to his day. Harry had been completely mortified that morning when Draco had opened that specific package and he had spent most of the day so far trying to avoid Draco's curious gaze.

Draco hadn't mentioned it again since, thank Merlin, but when their eyes did meet, underneath the curiosity, there was also something new- an almost unreadable expression on Draco's face. 

Without work to further occupy their thoughts and discussion, Harry didn't know how he would survive spending the rest of the day with Draco in a more personal setting. 

It was obvious that Draco was just waiting for a chance to bring up Harry's drawer full of toys and Harry knew he had to ensure that never happened. How could he talk to Draco about those things when it was always him that he fantasized about while using them?

Despite his emotional discomfort, Harry couldn't help but enjoy Draco's presence, sitting so close at the crowded table. He loved having Draco at these type of gatherings. It felt right to have him here with so many of the other people that he cared for, his family, all gathered in one place.

Harry braved a glance at Draco and saw a sparkle in his eyes. Harry's breath hitched in his throat. That sparkle always meant trouble and he wondered what his partner was up to now.

Draco leaned slightly over the table, speaking to George. "Harry ordered the most interesting owl order items just the other day."

It was obvious when George caught on to what Draco was referring to and a smile spread quickly across his freckled face. Harry thought briefly that it was good to see George smile like that again but under these exact circumstances he couldn't really enjoy George's mirth.

George looked at Harry, like he was trying to gauge his reaction to Draco's statement and Harry met his gaze, begging him with a desperate look to keep his mouth shut. 

"Yeah? Whatever was it?" George asked with exaggerated curiosity, his grin so big now that it barely fit on his narrow face.

It was obvious that he would get no help from George so Harry turned to Draco again, but Draco resolutely held his face forward, refusing to look at Harry even when Harry nudged his foot. 

"It was the most peculiar package really, tied up in brown paper and string-- very nondescript," Draco continued. 

The rest of the Weasleys continued with their own conversations, paying Draco no attention, but George nudged Ron who was sitting to his right. When Ron- now the other partner in WWW- realized what they were talking about, his mouth dropped in shock and he glanced around the table to be sure no one else was listening. Ron stared first at Draco in shock, then at Harry in pity.

Harry could feel his face heating and he knew that he must be blushing crimson from his cheeks to his hairline. He looked down at his plate, determinedly focusing on his food, pushing it around and not daring to look up. When his nudge didn't seem to help, Harry aimed a much stronger kick in Draco's direction.

Draco lowered his voice and Harry was grateful that he was at least exercising some restraint now that he had the attention of those he was hoping for. 

"It didn't look like much on the outside, but the content was rather shocking," Draco said.

Harry's head popped up and Draco sent a wink in his direction before turning back to George and Ron who were entranced, waiting for him to continue his story. 

Harry didn't give him a chance to say anything else; he stomped hard on Draco's foot to keep him quiet. Draco grit his teeth to keep from crying out, George laughed out loud and Ron slowly began to chew again.

\-----

Harry's eyes travelled up to the stars. It was a clear night since the rain had stopped and the moon was shining brightly. He could just barely make out the unmistakable ' _v_ ' shape of a flock of wild geese, flying with the moon on their wings.

Returning his gaze to the flickering flames of the bonfire, Harry's mind whirled with thoughts of the significance of the night. Beltane was a time of purification and transition- a time for heralding in the new season and welcoming a new start. 

"Harry?" Draco's voice called him out of his thoughts. He looked over at Draco and his breath caught in his throat at the sight of Draco's pale hair outlined by the flames of the fire.

Of course bonfires held much ritual and political significance, but seeing Draco's form outlined by the glow of the fire made everything else pale in comparison.

Draco was beautiful. Harry cocked his head for a better look. He wanted to commit this sight to memory-- the way the light shone on Draco's hair and his skin glowed.

Draco's arm was outstretched, holding out a bough of juniper for him to take. Harry reached out his hand and took it. 

"What's this for?" Harry asked.

"It's Juniper. To throw on the fire. It adds an additional element of purification and blessing to the smoke." Draco explained. "Come on," he urged as he led Harry over to the fires.

Suddenly, Draco took Harry's hand. When he intertwined their fingers, it felt as if an electrical surge travelled up Harry's arm. Draco's hand in his felt so right. . . almost as good as the first time he had ever held his wand.

Squeezing Harry's hand tightly, Draco pulled him past the maypole and between the two fires, following a small crowd of witches and wizards that seemed to be walking the same path. "To purify ourselves," Draco whispered.

When they came out on the other side of the fires, Draco didn't let go of Harry's hand. Instead, he tightened his grip and stepped closer. 

"I've been thinking," Draco whispered, only inches away from Harry's face. "Beltane- it signifies a new start. . ."

Harry's heart sped up as Draco pressed closer to him. "Yes, a new season. . ." Harry sputtered.

"Yes." Draco nodded. "I want a new start for us. A new season in our lives. We've done it before. We went from enemies to friends, and we've done friends brilliantly. . . but now I want more."

Harry stared at Draco, holding his breath.

"We are good together Harry." Draco stepped even closer, until Harry could feel his breath against his face. "You can't deny that." 

Harry squeezed Draco's hand back as he tried to arrange his thoughts. There was so much he wanted to say. He wanted to tell Draco that yes, they were good together or that he also wanted so much more, but in the end, Harry realized that Draco really only needed one word from him. 

\----

Draco waited with bated breath for Harry's reaction. He had just poured his heart out to Harry and his partner just stood there blinking at him with his impossibly green eyes. Panic had just started to set in when Harry finally whispered the word that Draco most wanted to hear.

"Yes."

Draco closed the short distance between them, pressing his body fully against Harry's. His hands came up to wrap in Harry's thick and shaggy hair and he crushed their lips together hard enough to cause Harry to stumble back a step. Draco went with him, his hands still grasping Harry's hair and their bodies never coming apart.

Harry moaned into Draco's kiss. Merlin, it felt good to be kissing Harry. It was as if there had been a hole in his heart that he hadn't even known was there. But now it was suddenly filled, like he had been waiting for this moment for as long as he could remember.

What started as Draco kissing Harry, quickly became an equal fight of wills as Harry pushed back at him with the same intensity. Harry's hands were everywhere and Draco melted into the perfection that was their kiss. 

"Potter." Draco gasped. "Can we get out of here?"

"Mmmm," Harry replied. "Yes, my place."

"Excellent." Draco smirked. "I was hoping you'd say that. I'm dying to get another look inside that drawer of yours."

Draco barely had time to see the blush that started to creep up Harry's cheeks before he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and Apparated them away.

\------

Draco sat at the edge of the bed, rifling through the drawer of toys, picking one up after another and lining them up on the bed. "I still can't believe how many you have!"

Harry groaned in embarrassment as he fell backward on the bed. "I wish you'd stop looking at those and come back over here and kiss me."

“Hang on, I’m picking out a few of my favorite things,” Draco answered. 

Harry lay on his side now, propped up on one elbow. He reached out to touch Draco’s back, running his fingers across it. “Please, Draco. I want to touch you.”

Draco crawled across the bed and draped himself on top of Harry, pressing their naked bodies together again. One hand came up to twist in Harry’s hair.

"Will you let me use one on you?" He whispered as he leaned down for another kiss. 

"I'm still hoping I can distract you from them for a little while longer." Harry panted as he leaned up to press their lips together again. He reached around to grab Draco's arse, pushing their cocks against one another.

As Draco's tongue explored the inside of Harry’s mouth, his hands roamed across Harry's body, seeking out all the different parts of him, determined to touch every inch. Finally his hand came to rest on Harry's throbbing cock, wrapping his fingers firmly around it, he stroked up the shaft and back down again before sliding down to cup Harry's balls, rolling them gently in his palm. His fingers slid lower to tease across Harry's perineum until Harry was bucking up against him.

Draco broke the kiss and reached over to pick up a shiny green vibrator, small to average sized, made of flexible plastic, with a domed head. "It's never going to happen, Potter. I've been half-hard nearly all day thinking about you using these on yourself. Now that I have a chance to get my hands on them. . . on you. . . I want to watch this glide in and out of your sexy arse. I want to watch it disappear as I push it inside you."

Harry bucked up against Draco. "Fuck, Draco. How do you make that sound so hot?"

Draco turned on the vibrator and ran it across Harry's chest, slowly trailing it from one nipple to the other. "I want to start with this one. Slytherin green." He grinned mischievously at Harry.

"Open up for me," Draco said as he moved down between Harry’s legs and pressed his knees apart. He grabbed a bottle of lube and used his hand to slide along the vibrator until it was well slick.

Draco brought his hand between Harry’s spread knees to touch his arse. He stroked just under Harry’s balls, passing over his perineum again and circling his opening. Draco pressed the pad of his finger to Harry's hole, testing the resistance. 

"Just put it in. It's okay," Harry assured him.

Grasping the base of the vibrator with both hands, Draco pressed it to Harry's tight hole. He moved it forward, gently pressing against the ring of muscle there. 

Harry moaned and bucked his hips lightly, pushing against the toy and seeking more pressure. 

When the head finally breached that resistance, Harry groaned. "Ohhh, that feels so good! It's going to make me so hard,” Harry said as he began to slide his hand on his cock. “Fuck, Draco. . . knowing it’s you who is fucking me with that toy, mmmm. . . so sexy.”

Draco moved the green toy slowly into Harry, pushing it in only a couple of inches before pulling it back again, sliding it across Harry's prostate. 

Harry threw his head back. "Oh, you don't know how good this feels."

"You look so hot right now." Draco said.

"Ohh, you touching me like this is hot." Harry arched his back and continued to moan as Draco worked the vibrator over his sensitive spot. "Feels so good."

Now that the toy was gliding smoothly inside Harry, Draco gripped it with one hand and sped up his strokes. Harry's reached down to grab hold of Draco's free hand, lacing their fingers together. Draco continued moving, speeding up with each press inside Harry's body until he was fucking Harry with the toy at a furious speed.

Harry continued to stroke his cock as he brought his knees up to his chest. "It feels so good. . . but your cock's going to feel better."

"Oh yeah, why don't we find out?” Draco smirked as he hastily pulled out the vibrator. 

Harry moaned at the sensation of loss. 

Harry reach down to his stretched hole, sliding a finger in as Draco slicked up his own cock and moved into position between Harry's legs. He batting Harry’s hand away as he positioned his cock at Harry’s hole.

Draco hovered over Harry, frozen in place for a moment until Harry reached up to touch his jaw. That small touch seemed to push him forward and in one strong thrust, Draco pushed into Harry’s, burying himself balls deep with a long low moan.

“Ohhh!” Harry cried out. “Oh, fuck, Draco! That feels so good. . . you feel so good!”

“Yes,” Draco said, pulling back to thrust in again. “Oh, Harry, yes!” he said as he set a steady rhythm. “Oh, I’m not going to last. It’s too hot. . . hot and tight.”

Harry leaned up, capturing Draco’s mouth in a kiss. Grabbing Draco’s bottom lip with his teeth, Harry pulled it into his mouth, biting gently as they rocked with Draco’s thrusts.

Harry’s new position leaning up for a kiss threw Draco’s balance off and he shifted his hips to keep his pace.

“Oh, Fuck, Draco!” Harry cried, their lips still pressed together. “There, yes, there.” Harry arched into Draco and his arms and legs came up and around, clinging to him, his fingernails digging into Draco’s back.

Harry reached between them to wrap his hand around his own cock. “I’m going to. . . .I’m going to. . . oh, Draco!” Harry screamed. “I’m coming!”

\-----

When Harry wrapped his arms around him, his nails digging into his back, Draco felt his balls tighten in that familiar way. He knew he couldn’t last with Harry writhing beneath him so passionately. And when he felt Harry’s hot come spray across his stomach, Draco lost all of his control. He thrust faster and deeper into Harry. “Ohhhhh, Harry! I love you! Merlin, help me. I do.”

Draco’s entire body tensed as he came, emptying himself into Harry’s arse before collapsing on top of Harry.

Oh, fuck, that was good.” Harry laughed, obviously recovered some from his own orgasm.

Draco just nodded as he rolled over to the side of him. Harry’s skin was glowing golden in the candlelight and his hair was even more mussed than normal from Draco’s hands running through it. His kiss-swollen lips beckoned him and he leaned over to slide his tongue over them.

Harry pulled him closer, opening his mouth slightly to suck on Draco’s tongue. 

”Sleep now?” Draco asked when Harry released his mouth moments later.

“Mmhmmm,” Harry replied.

Draco laughed. "At this rate, there's no way we'll ever get through all of them tonight." He gestured at the line of toys on the bed next to them.

"We don't have to,” Harry said. “We’ll use more next time. . . and the time after that. . . eventually, we'll get to them all." Harry grinned and leaned in for another soft, sweet kiss. 

“And all the times after that.” Draco hummed in agreement. “You have such a big collection. It could take us years.”

“We’ve got all the time in the world,” Harry said.

“Yes, we do,” Draco replied.

A quiet moment passed as Draco ran his fingers through Harry’s hair. 

The silence was broken by Harry. “Oh, and Draco. . . ”

“Yes, Harry?”

Harry’s grip tightened around Draco. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Getting me through this fic took a lot of extra support (OMG exchanges stress me out!) and I want to thank my wonderful friends, misbehavingmom, talekayler, treacle_tartlet, curiouslyfic, subtlefire and celestlyn for the awesome cheerleading, hand holding and encouragement! Thank you also to my lovely beta, kinky_kneazle whom I adore and was an immense help as always! <333


End file.
